High school Reunion
by hott4wwe
Summary: John and Randy haven't seen eachother since highschool. Now years later Randy's moved on but John's still stuck on Randy. What will happen? No Bata M further along
1. Chapter 1

Final year of Highschool

Randy ran his fingers through his lovers hair who was lying on his chest. "Hey John what's going to happen after we graduate?"

John sighed "Randy we have a couple more months to talk about that."

"Yeah I know and if we don't come up with something." Randy stopped moving his fingers. "Look all I'm saying is that where will we be after collage? I don't want to leave you John."

John sat up "It will only be for a few years and we can write and come see eachother all the time."

"It's not the same John." Randy got up "I think we should just end it now that way when we do break up in a few months it wont be that bad because by then well just be friends."

John sat up "Are you serious Randy we don't have to break up alright. We can atleast try to have a long distance relationship."

"That's the thing John I don't want to." Randy looked down "I love John but I don't think I can be with you when you a hundred miles away from me."

John got up "So that's it huh after everything we been through you're just going to throw it all away."

Randy looked back up. "What else can I do here John. We're going to be apart for who knows how long and I just don't know what else to do but end it here and now before it gets to serious."

"We're in love Randy!" John yelled "How can it get more serious then that?"

Randy started to put on his clothes. "You know I'm right John."

John walked over to him and stopped him. "No you're not. Randy can we atleast try to make this work?"

"What's the point!" Randy cried out "I'm sure when you get where you're going you're going to find someone else."

"No I'm not Randy because I don't want anyone else I want you." John took Randy's hand. "Randy please don't just give up on us. I'm sure we can make it I mean we've made it through hell and back I know we can make it a few more years."

Randy pulled out of John's hands. "I'm sorry John but I just don't think we can." He put on his shirt and picked up the rest of his belongings. "I have to go bye John." he walks to the door.

"Randy" John said silently with tears in his eyes.

Randy turned back to John and smiled. "I love you and I always will." He opened the door and left.

John just stood there as the love of his life walked out of his.

Highschool Reunion  
>Five years later<p>

John sat in his car in the parking lot of his old highschool. He didn't know weather to go in or leave. He missed Randy the past few years and he was dredding that if he went inside he would see Randy with someone else. He opened the car door and got out. Shutting the door behind him he walked up to the school. Pausing at the door he could hear people laughing at talking so he goes indise.

He saw everyone from highschool, even Cody and Jack. He steered clear of them though because even after all these years it still bother him about what they did to Randy back in highschool. He searched and searched the crowd for him but couldn't find him anywhere. He walked over to the blelchers and sat down.

"I can't believe after all these years you're still the hottest guy in the room." A voice said.

John looked up and saw the love of his life staring down at him. "Randy" He said.

Randy's smile got even bigger. "Hi John."

John got up and hugged Randy. "Oh my god I missed you so much."

Randy chuckled "I missed you too." They stayed like that for waht seemed like a life time before Randy pulled himself away. He cleared his throat. "So how've you been Cena?"

John smiled "I've been great yeah. Um after collage I found my own place and I have a job as a football coach." John sat back down.

"That's great" Randy sat down next to him.

"Thanks how about you?" John asked looking over at him.

"Well" Randy looked across the room. "I also have my won place and a job as a teacher at here at MarryMount Highschool."

"Really!" John nearly shouted. "Thst's the school that I work at."

"Wow I guess that means that you stay over here now." Randy looked back at John.

John smiled back at him. "I guess it does."

They stared at eachother. Randy blushed and looked away. "Um John I have to tell you something and I don't know how to say it."

"Wait I want you to know that I waited for you." John said.

"You what?" Randy said sitting back a little.

"I waited for you I told you Randy that you're the love of my life and I still want to be with you." John took Randy's hand.

Randy looked down at his hand then back at John. "John I'm-"

"Am I interupting something?" Someone said.

Randy quickly took his hand away frmo John and looked up. "No um I was just catching up rith an old friend." Randy got up. "Paul this is John he was my boyfriend in highschool. John this is Paul my husband."

The smile on John's face dissapared. "You're married?"

Randy smiled "Yeah for almost a year now."

John looked down "Oh" was all he said.

Paul sighed and looked over at Randy. "I'll be in the car babe."

Randy nodded "Alright."

John looked up just in time to see Randy kiss Paul. He watched him walk away and couldn't help the tear that fell from his left eye. "You're married."

Randy looked down at John. "I'm sorry but I told you back in highschool that-"

John jumped up "How could you do this? In highschool you told me that you loved me and you wanted to be with me forever."

"But that was in highschool." Randy said. "John I'm 22 now back then we were teenagers in love."

"So you're saying that you don't love me anymore." John sniffed "You told me that you would always love me."

"And I do but I'm with someone else now." Randy looked away from John. "I'm sorry."

John wiped his face with his hands. "We could have made it if you tried Randy. Then we would be married right now and not you and another guy." John looked into Randy's eyes "I waited for you."

"John-" Randy reached out for him.

John pushed his hand away. "I guess what we had in highschool means nothing to you now." He walks off.

"John wait!" Randy yelled out but John kept walking.

John got in his car and slammed the door shut. He crunk up the car and just sat there staring out the window. He saw Randy leave the school and get into the car with his husband and he watched them crove out of the parling lot. He sat there staring even when the car was long gone. He waited five years to be with Randy again and Randy found someone else. He pulled out at little red box out of his pocket and opened it. He staried at the two gold wedding bands as more tears fell. He closed the box and hit the dash board with his other hand. He looked at himself in the mirror. Here he was, a 24 year msn crying over his highschool sweetheart. He wiped his face off and took a deep breath. "He still loves you John. You know he still loves you and you're going to do everything you can to get him back." He told himself in the mirror before driving out of the school parking lot.

A/N Well that's it I hope you enjoy it and please Review Review Review


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was in his classroom the following morning. He had almost thirty minutes before the students would be pilling the halls. He was at his desk grading papers when his door opened.

"You were always a geek in high school." John said.

Not looking up Randy smiled. "And you were always the athletic one."

John smiled "But you were still the hottest nerd I'd ever seen."

Randy blushed and looked down at his desk. "So is there a reason why you're standing at my doorway?"

John shook his head. "Not really I just wanted to start off my first day by seeing a pretty face."

Randy sighed "John I'm-"

"I know" John pushed off the wall. "You're married but I was just making conversation."

Randy nodded "Well I don't have anything to do so let's talk."

John leaned on Randy's desk and smiled. "You know you really haven't changed since high school. You're still that smart, shy, funny, sexy guy that drove me crazy."

Randy looked at John and for a moment time stopped. "You really did get a hell of a lot hotter."

John let out a laugh. "Right back at you."

Randy pulled his eyes away from John. "So um football coach and gym teacher."

John sat up "Yup and you are the algebra teacher."

Randy nodded and smiled "That's right."

John was always memorized by Randy's smile. "So how did you two meet?"

Randy's smile faded and his eye's went back to his desk. "Um we met at our old high school hangout. I was looking for a bite to eat and he was the cashier. He then asked me out and I said yes and we've been together ever since."

John nodded "He still works there?"

Randy shook his head. "No he now's works at the bank downtown."

John looked at his watch. "Well I think I hear the kids coming so maybe I'll see you in the teachers lounge at lunch?"

"Yeah maybe." Randy said.

John nodded "Cool" he walked over to the door, stopped and looked back at Randy once more before leaving.

Randy watched the door hoping John would come back but he didn't. A couple of kids ran by the classroom and he jumped. Slowly but surely kids started to fill up the class. When all the seats were full he stood up and cleared his throat. "Good morning students my name is Randall Orton and you can just call me Mr. Orton. I want to start us off with a little test just to see where you are in algebra. It's not hard but if you need help just raise your hand but before we get started I would like for you all to stand and introduce yourselves."

oo

John walked into the gym for his first period class. Kids were all over the gym talking on phones or running around. He blew his whistle and they all ran over to him. "Ok I'm John and I'll be you're gym teacher and you're football coach. First off is there anyone here would like to tryout for the football team. A few boys raised their hands and John nodded. "We're also holding up cheerleading tryouts so if any of you ladies would like to try out just put you're name on the list. Both lists will be outside the gym doors. Once we see how you are will tell you who made the team then we'll start dealing with team captains and stuff like that but for now I want you all to do ten laps around the gym then push up's and sits up's. When you're finish we'll do a little exercise."

oo

Lunch

Randy was walking toward the teachers lounge when he passed the bathroom. The same bathroom where he was attacked in years ago. He just stood there staring at the door. He didn't notice John until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "Oh hey John I didn't see you."

John looked at the bathroom door then back at Randy. "Are you ok?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I just was reminded with a very painful memory."

John took Randy's hand. "Come on." He led them to the teacher's lounge where they sat across from each other. "So um how's your day going so far?"

Randy smiled "It's going good um I had the students do a little test to see where they were."

"Wow" John said "First day of school and you have them doing tests."

Randy chucked "What about you?"

"It was good, a few student's signed up for football and cheerleading. Some students had a little mouth on them but so far so good." John took a bite out of his sandwich and looked down when he swallowed his food he sighed. "I don't think I ever said congratulations Randy."

Randy suddenly looked up from his food. "Huh?"

"On you're wedding and your life...Congratulations." John said silently.

Randy smiled "Thanks." He started playing with his cup. "So you really haven't been with anyone since high school?"

John shook his. "Nope."

Randy looked down "Well maybe you should I mean you're a very attractive guy and anybody would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, but I only want you." John said and Randy looked down. "Alright I give it a try. I'll start dating other people. You happy now?"

"No" Randy says.

"Excuse me?" There was a knock on the door and they turned to see a student.

John sighed "Travis right?" The boy nodded "What can we do for you?"

"Um the list is full and I was wondering if you were going to put up a new one." Travis said.

John looked at Randy. "I'll be right there." he got up. "Thanks for having lunch with me Randall."

Randy smiled "You're welcome Johnny boy." He watched him go then looked down at his food. "Yeah he's missed John since high school and now that he was back he regretted breaking up with him. More so he couldn't believe that he just gave his Ex, an ex he never stopped loving, to start dating other people. How could this get any worse? As if on cue his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and saw a text form Paul and it read. "Thinking of U LUV U."

Randy sighed and texted him back. "Luv U 2" Putting his phone away he started to think about John and how he couldn't get the feeling of being with him again out of his mind.

A/N R & R

HOTT4WWE Next chapter will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

John was just getting home when he bumped into his neighbor. "Oh sorry Ted."

Ted smiled "It's alright um so how your first day was?"

John sighed "It could have gone better." He unlocked the door and went inside.

Ted followed him "Well that suck but can I ask you something?"

"Sure" John said already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Do you want to go out with me after you get off work tomorrow?" Ted asked looking down at his feet.

John wasn't really up to going out with anyone but he also couldn't stop thinking about Randy. "Yeah"

Ted looked up "What, really?"

John smiled "Yeah really I'd love to go out with you."

Ted smiled "Alright then I know that you're tired so I'll leave you be."

John chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a red face Ted left his apartment. John plopped down on the couch. He did what Randy told him to and Ted was a good looking guy. This is what Randy wanted right?

When Randy got home that night Paul wasn't there. He dropped his things, pulled out his phone and sat on the couch. Scrolling down his call list he stopped at John. He's missed John for the past few years and all he wanted was to see him but he was married now. To an amazing guy that he was 100% in love with. A least that what he kept telling himself.

Tuesday morning

After a night of dreaming of his once lover John, Randy kissed his husband and left the house. He didn't want to deal with seeing him right but he had no such luck. When he got to his classroom John was already there with a cop of coffee. He really tried not to but he smiled. "Morning John." he said taking the cup from John and walking into his classroom.

John smiled back "You're welcome." He followed him in. "So how was the night with the hubby?"

Randy sighed "Paul didn't get back until late so I just went to sleep. He was there when I woke up."

John nodded "That's too bad."

Randy shrugged "Hey are you doing anything after school because I was going to get something to eat and I'd love for you to come with me."

John looked down and smiled. "I can't I took you advice."

"What advice?" Randy asked already know what he was talking about.

"I have a date with one of my neighbor's. His name is Ted and he's been asking me for a while now but I always said no because...well you know but since you told me I'm going to start dating again."

Randy faked a smile. "Wow, that's great I'm really happy for you."

John looked him. "Thank you." They started at each other before John looked away. "Well I better get to the gym. The students will be here soon."

Randy nodded "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then." John got off the desk and left Randy's class room.

When he was gone Randy opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of John and him at their high school graduation party. They were still wearing their caps and gown. Are around each others shoulders and they were smiling from ear to ear. They were so happy before collage came and ruined everything. Why did he have to break up with John that night? Maybe if he'd tried to have a long-distant relationship they would married right now. This was so messed up because he never stopped loving John, not for one minute. He ran his hand over John as a tear fell from his eye. He put the photo back and quickly wiped his face as his class started to fill with students. He put it all out of his mind and focused on his job.

After school

Randy was about to get in his car when he saw John going to his own. He watched him pull out his phone and call someone. He saw him laugh as he got into his car and drove. Seeming to be completely unknown to him standing there watching him. John was dating again and that was great but he didn't want this.

John was just coming back from his date with Ted, which was surprisingly great. He walked Ted to his apartment which was right next to his own. "Well here we are."

Ted smiled "Yeah, I had a really good time with you John."

John smiled "Yeah I had a great time with you too. You've really made my day a whole lot better and I want to do it again. What do you say, are you free tomorrow?"

A/N READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since Randy has been with John. Everytime he wanted to talk or hang out John was be busy with Ted and Randy wasn't liking it. He really missed his morning conversations and lunch chat's with him and it hurt him to know that John was with another guy.

After school

Randy was walking to his car when he saw John heading to his own and he started to walk over to him.

John saw him and smiled "Hey Randy."

Randy smiled and stopped in front of him. "I was beginning to think that maybe you had forgotten me."

John's smile faded "Why would I forget you?"

Randy shrugged "Nothing...anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Paul's not going to be home until late and I don't want to sit in the house all night alone."

John sighed and looked down. "I would love to but...I'm hanging out with Ted today."

Randy looked away "What are you two dating now?"

John looked back up. "And what if we are it's none of your business you're married."

Randy didn't realize that he was starting to cry and he wiped his face with his hand. "Forget it." He turned and walked off.

"Randy!" John yelled after him. Setting his books on top of his car he ran after Randy and grabbed his arm. "Will you stop please. I didn't mean it like that."

Randy turned to John but didn't say anything.

John removed his hand. "Look this is what you wanted."

Randy shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Yes you said it with your own lips." John told him.

"I didn't mean it!" Randy yelled. "I didn't think you would go out and actually start dating other guys. I thought you were going to-" Radny stopped talking and looked down.

"You thought what?" JOhn asked stepping closer.

Randy looked down at his feet. "Nevermind I'm glad that you're happy." He turned and walked off to his car.

"Randy!" John yelled but he just got in his car and left. John went back over to his car, got his books off the roof and got in. Thinking about his highschool lover he drove home. Before going into his apartment he stoppped at Ted's and came up with an excuse and rescludled their date. After showering and putting on a fresh pair of clothes he once again left his apartment.

Randy was sitting on the swing set at a park not far from his school. He use to come here when he was younger and had a lot on his mind. John was the only other person who knew about it. He was moving his feet back and forth when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see John standing at the edge of the swingset with his hands in his pockets, staring at him. He stopped swinging and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

John shrugged and walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

Randy looked back down "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

John removed his hands from his pockets and sat on the swing next to Randy. "I know that you come here when you need time to think, when you want to be alone or you're upset."

"I'm fine so you can go." Randy said.

"I don't want to." John said getting up from his swing and walking in front of Radny. He placed both of his hands on either side of the swin and stopped him. "And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you."

Randy sighed "I thought that we were okay."

"What do you mean?" John asked "We are okay."

"Then how come you never want to hang out and you don't talk to me in school like you use to do in the morning or at lunch. I feel like we're growing apart from eachother."

"You said that you wanted-"

"I never said that I wanted you to drop me out of your life now that we're back together." Randy sighed "Look I'm just going to be honest with you I don't want you with Ted."

John tiled his head "It shouldn't matter who I'm with beacuse you-"

"I know I'm married but the truth is I never stopped loving you." Randy blurted out and before he knew he lunged foward and crashed his lips aganist Johns. The impact knocking them both onto the ground.

John's eyes were wide open for a while until they finally drifted close. His arms went around Randy's waist and held him tight. A soft moan excaped Randy's lips as John rolled them over so he was on top. John gronded aganist Randy and was rewarded with a louder moan. Randy rolled them over and sat up. His face red and his breath coming out short. He looked down at John as his face darkened. "I'm sorry." He got up and ran to hid car.

John barely had enough time to get up before Randy's car skitted away. Wiping his pants off he watched him pull off and couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed. He walked back over to his car and left.

Randy entered his apartment and threw his things on the table before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He opened it and after a few huge glumps was done with it. Going to the sink heturned the w ater on and started splashing the cold water in his face. This wasn't happening. I wasn't suppose to bethe type to cheat. I love my husband with all my heart but John hasalways been my one and only love. Why did he listen to Paul about going to the stupid reunion in the first place. None of this wound have happened if he hadn't showed up. He grabbed a towel and dried off his face and hands. Throwing it in the trash he headed to his room but stopped when there was a knock at his door. He walked over to it and slowly opened it. Standing in front of him was the last thing he wanted but also the only thing he wanted. "John?"

"The reason why I've been avoiding you is because everytime I see your face I want to kiss it. I'm not saying that I want you to do this but I can't stop thinking aobut you and it's been that way ever since you broke up with me in highschool." He stepped into the house. "We would have lasted Randy if you would have gave us a try."

Randy looked down. "I wanted to but I was so afraid of what might happen if you were to meet another guy. John you were very attractive back then and I'm pretty sure that if another guy came on to you, you'd forget about me just like that."

"I could never do that to you even if I tried because I love you to much. All I wanted was for us to be together, always but now years later I come back for you and you've moved me completely out of your heart."

"I never moved you anywhere." Randy whispered "I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will. No matter who I'm with you'll always be the love of my life."

John walked closer to Randy and used his hand to wipe a tear away from his face. "Not one minute in that five year period have I ever didn't think of you. You are and always will be the only one for me." He leaned down and kissed Randy softly on the lips. He wanted to do so much more but he wanted Randy to want to do it as well. Soon he was answered when Randy's hands went around John's neck. John cricled Randy's waist and pulled him close to his own body. His strong arms gripping Randy's ass like his life depended on it. Randy moaned into JOhn's mouth and one of his hands slid down JOhn's chest and to his belt buckle. He stopped all movement and looked deep in John's eyes that were staring right back at him. Randy opened his mouth but couldn't say what he was really feeling. Instead he just dipped in and devowered the taste that was John. They continued to get reaquainted with eachother as their clothes were sheaded. The feel of eachother sent chills through both their bodies and only brought them closer. Nothing mattered in this moment because all they had was eachother. They ended up in the bedroom where John was looking down at the love of his life.

John smiled down at him. "I really missed you."

Randy rubbed the side of John's face. "I missed you too."

John leaned into the touch as Randy pulled his face back down to his own. John's hand slid down Randy's body and in between his legs. Randy moaned as he felt John long finger enter him. first one then two, three,four and finally five. Randy was starting to break under the pleasure of John's touch and he felt like he was going to explode. John sensed what his highschool lover was feeling and he pulled his fingers out only to replace them with himself. Randy let out a moan as John began to enter him and he closed his eyes. John thought he was in pain so he stopped and watied until Randy relaxed and once he was he pushed fully insideof him. After a minute he started to move in and out. Nither of them were in a hurry so they just made love to eachother as time went by. Almost an hour later John laid on the bed in a heap of sweat and aftersex glow with Randy on his chest and he couldn't be happier.

Randy however wasn't so happy. He just had an affair with his highschool lover and he had a deep feeling of guilt in his stomach. He sat up and looked down at the sheets.

John saw how upset he looked so he sat up to. "What is it?"

Randy looked over at him. "I'm married John this wansn't suppose to happen. I'm not a cheater I never cheated on anything in my life and this may be the biggest and worse thing I ever did." He covered his face with his hands.

John placed a hand on his back. "It's going to be okay."

Randy looked at him. "No it's not you may not believe me but I really do love Paul and I don't want to hurt him."

John removed his hand and looked down. "But what about me?"

Randy closed his eyes "I don't know but will you please go."

John grabbed his arm again. "Randy?"

"Please, I just...I need to think and I can't do that if you're here." Randy said looking over at him. "I'll call you later."

John nodded, got up, got dressed and left the house.

Once he was gone Randy stripped the bed and threw everything in the wash then he got in the shower where he stood under the water and cried for what seemed like hours. The love of his life was back and he wanted nothing but to be with him but he was married and he really loved Paul. He was so confused and he just didn't know what to do.

TBC...

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW ON HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL THEM TO ME. PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three day's since Randy has left the house and three days since he slept with John. He called and asked to take a personal leave due to family problems which was far from the truth. He didn't think he could face seeing John after everything that happened. So he sat alone in the bed thinking about his life and how he's screwed it up. He loved Paul with all his heart but John was always the one for him. John was the only person who knew him well enough to read him like a book. Growing up he always hated the fact that John could do that. He could remember all the bad times they went through as teens but John never left his side. John was always there for him and he was his best friend. He thought about John and Paul as he made himself a sandwich. Paul has been worried about him for days now but Randy just told him that he wasn't feeling well and that's why he was missing work. Paul always insisted on staying home but Randy wouldn't let him but when he did come home Randy didn't have to worry about anything because Paul took care of him like he always did. Ever since John reappeared in his life Randy's felt like he's been given a second chance at life and live but he was a married man now so what is he suppose to do. Finally coming to a decision he threw the food in the trash, jumped in the shower, got dressed and went to work. When he started teaching his class he started to feel a little better but by lunch it died down. Instead of going to the lounge he stayed in his class room looking over the work his student's did while he was gone. Suddenly there was a knock at his door and he looked up to see John. "Hey John." He said quietly.

John slowly walked into the room. "I didn't think you'd ever come back."

Randy looked down. "I can't run forever."

John sat on one of the desks in front of him. "So are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. "I really don't know where to start."

John leaned forward "I do, that night with you was the best night of my life. I felt like my heart was whole again and I didn't want it to end. You've always been the one for me and I don't see myself with anyone but you."

"What about Ted?" Randy asked looking down.

John sighed "Ted is a nice guy but he's not you. He can't cheer me up when I'm upset and he can't read my mind like you can. He doesn't make my heart stop everytime I see him. He doesn't drive me crazy like you do. You are my one and all Randy, you always were."

"God John why are you doing this to me?" Randy yelled getting up.

"Doing what?" John said following his motion. "Telling you how I feel?"

"Yes!" Randy yelled "I don't need this right now. I'm married and happy and I don't need you. That night was a mistake and it never should have happened."

John stopped up to Randy. "You know that you can't lie to me so I don't even know why you're trying. I know that night meant something to you, that I am still your everything. I know that I still make your heart flutter when I do this." John lifted his hand and rubbed the side of Randy's face. He smiled when he felt Randy lean into his touch. "I know that you need me just as much as I need you. So why are you denying what's right in front of your face."

Randy was speechless and he just stared at his high school lover. "I'm really confused and I don't know what to do. I know that I'm going to hurt Paul if I tell him that we slept together and I don't want to hurt him.

"So you're going to go on with your life and pretend to be happy." John said stepping away from Randy.

"I'm not pretending to do anything. I do love him I just love you too and I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Randy sat back down. "I wish I never went to that stupid reunion."

John looked down. "You wish that you'd never had seen me?"

Randy looked up at John and was about to respond but John left the classroom. Randy stared at the door wanting him to come back and when he didn't he buried his face in his arms and allowed his heart to shut John out but for some reason his heart wouldn't let him. He heart told him that he wanted to be with John but his head kept telling him otherwise, to stay with his husband.

Later that day when Randy pulled up in his driveway he saw Paul's car in the lot. He got out and went inside. "Paul!" He yelled shutting the door.

"In here!" He yelled from the living room.

Randy walked into the living room and saw him on the couch watching TV. "Hey, why are you home son early?" He said sitting next to him.

Paul wrapped his arm around Randy's neck. "I was worried about you and I thought that you'd be alone so I got off early to keep you company but when I got here you were gone."

Randy looked down. "Sorry, I was getting tired of sitting in the house all day and I missed my students. (LIE)

"Are you sure that you didn't miss John?" Paul asked looking over at him.

Randy looked up and looked into his lovers eyes. "I'm sure" (BIG LIE) Randy hated lying to Paul but that was one thing that John had and Paul didn't and that was the ability to tell that Randy was lying. That was something that only John could do.

Paul smiled, leaned over and kissed Randy on the lips. "I love you too Paul" but inside his head was screaming 'I love you John'. In that moment he knew that more than ever he needed to make up his mind about John and Paul and he had to do it fast. Either way someone was going to get hurt.

John was almost asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang. Jumping up he thought it was going to be Randy but when Ted showed up he was a little disappointed. "What's up Ted?"

Ted shrugged. "I want to know if I didn't anything wrong because you've kind of stopped talking to me."

"What do you mean?" John asked already knowing what he was talking about.

"Every time I call you say that you're busy and I know for a fact that you're not." Ted said.

"And how do you know that huh. Have you been stalking me?" John asked chuckling.

"I wouldn't call it that more like closely observing you." Ted said.

"O.k. that's a little creepy and why are you doing that?" John said raising his voice.

"Because you're suppose to be with me not mourning over your ex lover." Ted said.

John held up his hand. "First off you don't have the right to snoop in any of my business. If I'm mourning over my Ex then that has nothing to do with you anyway so why don't you just do me a favor and get off my doorstep."

"Oh now have I upset you by stating the obvious." Ted said rolling his neck.

John chuckled "Wow I know I should have listened to the neighbors when they said that you were crazy but honestly you completely Sysco right now and I'm literally scared for my life." He closed his hands and brought them up to his face. "I'm sorry but this isn't working out. I wish you all the best and have a great life because I'm done."

"So are you breaking up with me?" Ted asked.

John shook his head. "We were never together Ted. We had a few dates but that's it. So how am I breaking up with you?"

Ted let out a frustrated growl and walked off. John just stared at him leave until disappeared into his apartment. John went into his own apartment and closed the door. He stood there for a minute. "Who would have thought that someone as hot as him would be so crazy?" He pushed off the door and headed for the bedroom. "I hope he's not a stalker."

A/N SHOUT OUT TO DARKDAUGHTER18 FOR THE GREAT IDEA AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

After that weird confrontation with Ted, John went to his room. He pulled out his high school year book and laid down on the bad, resting against the headboard. He opened the book and was met with a huge picture of Randy when he was in high school. Randy was in his room wearing one of John's football jerseys. John always loved it when Randy wore his clothes because he looked good in anything. He flipped through the pages looking at all his friends and enemies. He stopped at Adam who was his best friend. Adam didn't show up to the reunion though and he really wished that he did. He stopped at a picture of him and the football team. He really missed playing football and he could think back for hours on how much he loved it. He flipped a couple more pages and stopped on a random. He went down the rows of pictures of his high school mates and noticed a familiar name and it was Ted DiBiase. He looked up at his picture and it hit him.

**Flashback**

John was walking onto the field for football practice after school when he heard a lot of laughter coming from behind the bleachers. He walked over and saw a kid on the ground with four or five guys standing over him and they were on the football team. "Hey what are you doing?"

One of the guys looked up at him. "Nothing just messing with this little nerd." He kicked him on the leg.

John sighed "Really, can you be more childish." He walked up to them. "Leave him alone alright or you'll have to answer to me."

All five guys looked at him but only one stepped up. "And what are you going to do? It's five of us and only one of you."

John smiled "If you want to stay on the team then I suggest that you get on the field."

Not wanting to get kicked off the team they all ran off for practice.

John walked over to the boy that was still on the ground. "Hey are you okay?"

The guy nodded "Yeah I'm alright."

John held out his hand. "I'm John, captain of the football team."

Ted grabbed his hand. "I'm Ted, major geek."

John laughed "Yeah."

After helping him with his books John stood with him. "So captain of the football team huh?"

John smiled "Yup and proud of it." He turned and saw Randy walking onto the field and he smiled. "I have to go but are you sure that you're okay?"

Ted nodded "Yeah hey is that your brother or something." He said looking over at Randy.

John shook his head. "No that's my boyfriend Randy. I'll see you later Ted." He said running off.

Ted looked at John as he ran up to Randy and kissed him. No one ever did anything like that for him and from that moment on all he wanted was John.

**END**

John closed the book. "Oh my god it's really him." He leaned over to his dresser and grabbed the house phone. He was about to call Randy when there was a knock on his door. He slowly got up and went to the door. He hesitated and grabbed the door knob but still didn't open it because he feared that it was Ted. So he stood there as someone knocked and knocked and whoever was on the other side wouldn't let up. At that moment he knew who it was so he slowly backed away from the door.

"John are you home?" A voice called out.

John stopped because that wasn't Ted's voice. Maybe he was changing his voice so John would open the door. So he still didn't move from his spot.

Another knock on the door. "John I know that you're in there so open the door."

John took a deep breath and walked back to the door. In moments like this he really wished that he had a peephole. He made sure that the chain lock was on before opening it. He peered out and didn't see Ted but someone else.

The guy smiled "Next time you don't want anyone to know that you're home don't leave the light on. I saw your shadow come up to the door and move away."

John tilted his head to the side. "Adam?"

Adam chuckled "Yeah it's me."

John closed the door, removed the chain, pulled Adam inside, shut the door back and made sure to lock it. He turned to Adam who was looking confused. "What?"

Adam smiled again. "Are you hiding from someone or something?"

John smiled "My neighbor is starting to freak me out. He told me that he's been observing while I mourn over my Ex lover and-"

"What?" Adam said "You're not with Randy anymore?"

John shook his head. "A lot of stuff happened after you left. Randy broke up with me and we didn't speak for five years. Don't get me wrong I tried calling him and writing to him but he never got back to me. Now years later I come back home to the high school reunion to find out that he's married to someone else."

"Man I'm sorry; before I left you two were inseparable." Adam said.

John shrugged "I guess it wasn't meant to me." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I know that he still loves me and wants to be with me but he keeps denying it and we even slept together."

"You what?" Adam said sitting next to him. "John he's married you're going to have to move on."

"I've tried that but trust me it didn't work out. Besides I only want him." John sighed "What would you do if the girl you loved was with someone else. Wouldn't you do everything that you could to get her back? That's what I'm trying to do with him. I've loved Randy ever since I met him and I'm not going to give up now."

Adam smiled "Then don't I know that you two have been through a lot and you're connected in every way possible. Randy knows this, he's just confused about his feelings and you're not helping him by being in his face 24-7 telling him how much you love him. Give him some time to think and breathe because right now you're suffocating him."

"How am I supposed to do that when we see each other all week? We both work at the school now so we're always seeing each other." John said sitting up.

"Really, even after all that stuff happened with the football team. You go back to the same place that gave you so much hell in high school." Adam said "You two must be really strong because there is no way that I'm ever working at that place. You can change the name but the memories will always be there." He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. "Anyway, what's going on with you and this guy that you're hiding from?"

John sighed "His name is Ted and he lives close by, like a few doors away. We went out a couple times and it went great but after I slept with Randy I stopped talking to him at every time I got. So a while before you got here he started going on about how I'm mourning over my Ex lover and all that. He knew that I wasn't busy when I said that I was so I say are you stalking me now and he say's more like observing me. When I told him I didn't want to see him anymore he told me that I was breaking up with him but we were never going out in the first place and to make matters worse I just found out the he went to high school with us. I helped him out once when some guys were picking on and after that he was always there. Until Randy got enough and told him off."

"Man that's insane so what are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"Try to avoid him I guess but everywhere I go I swear that someone is watching me and it's freaking me out." John said looking back at the door. "So what brings you here huh are you moving back for good?"

"No my mom is sick so I came back to help out until my brother gets here in a couple of days. I ran into your father and he told me where you were." Adam looked around. "You have a nice little place here John." He looked over at him. "So have you talked to Randy?"

John shook his head. "No, and you're right I'm never going to get anywhere by pressuring him so I'm going to keep things professional whenever I'm with him."

"I was going to see him but it's getting late and I should get back to my mom but I'll see you tomorrow alright." Adam got up.

John got up. "Yeah it's good to see you again."

Adam hit him on the shoulder. "You too, later." He headed for the door.

"Later!" John yelled after him.

**Thursday morning**

Randy was sitting in his car in the school parking lot. He's been thinking about John and Paul for a few days now but was still confused as ever. He jumped when there was a knock at the window and he looked up to see John. He rolled down the window and smiled. "Hey John what's going on?"

John shook his head. "Nothing, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I've been pressuring you into anything."

Randy smiled "That's okay." He was about to say something else but something caught his attention. He looked over John's shoulder and saw someone leaning against a car with a camera in his hands. "Is he taking pictures of us?"

John looked over his shoulder and saw a man with a camera. "Hey!" He yelled. The guy removed the camera and John saw who it was. "Ted"

When he saw John walking his way he jumped into his car and drove off.

Randy got out of the car. "Who was that John?"

John shrugged "I don't know but he looked like Ted and he was taking pictures of us."

Randy nodded "Ted as in-"

John nodded "Yeah turns out he's a complete stalker and he follows me everywhere I go."

Randy smiled "That sounds bad and I shouldn't be laughing."

John smiled "Don't worry about it but it's really good to see you smile again."

Randy looked down. "So Paul is working late again and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite after work, so we can talk about everything."

John nodded "Yeah I'd love too."

**A/N ANOTHER GREAT IDEA FROM DARKDAUGHTER18 AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY OTHER IDEAS JUST LEAVE ME A REVEW AND TELL ME.**


	7. Chapter 7

After work John and Randy drove to a nearby cafe. Randy played with his food. "So how's it going with you?"

John sighed "It's going good but you'll never guess who came over last night."

"Who?" Randy said smiling.

"Adam" John said sitting back.

"Really?" Randy said.

John nodded "Yeah his mother is sick so he came down to be with her until his brother comes over. He hasn't changed and he even thought that you and I were still together."

Randy's smile faded. "What did you tell him?"

John's smiled then slowly faded "I told him that you broke up with me a little while after he left." He took a sip out of his drink. "He was surprised." John said chuckling then sighed. "I'm sorry Randy I can't do this." He said setting down his drink.

"You can't do what?" Randy asked.

"Sit here and talk to you and pretend that I don't want to take your face in my hands and kiss you." John said.

Randy looked away from John. "John?"

"No, alright because I know that you don't love him like you love me." John reached out and took Randy's hand. "Randy when I met you back in high school you were the only guy I ever seen myself with and now that were here now I know we can-"

"No." Randy said. "I'm married now you have to respect that."

John leaned in closer to Randy. "Then why did you kiss me huh?"

Randy looked down. "I don't know."

John nodded "And why did we have sex if you don't care!" He cried out.

Randy got up. "I have to go."

John grabbed his arm. "Randy I know that we can make again if you would just try."

"I'm married John I can't do this with you." Randy cried out. "You have to move on."

John sat back "I've tried that but you see that just didn't work out. I love you and you love me. No matter who I'm with or who you're with we meant to be together."

"I have to go Paul should be home soon." Randy said getting up.

John got up and grabbed his arm. "Paul, let's talk about Paul who always seems to be working late these days. Have you ever thought that he's cheating on you?"

"What?" Randy said.

"The late nights it can't be work." John said.

"Pau; would never cheat on me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Randy pulled out of his grip and walked out the restaurant.

John went after him. "Okay!" He yelled and grabbed Randy's arm. "Look I'm sorry for saying that but I can't help it. I've been in love with you since high school and I don't think my feelings are ever going away. I don't want them to and nether do you, just admit it."

Randy slowly turned to John. "You're right I never stopped loving you. I can't eat and I can't sleep because I'm constantly thinking about you. I can't get that night out of my head and I want to kiss you so bad right now. Is that what you want to hear? Me confessing my love to you because it's true I've been in love with you my whole life and even though I was miles away from you I never for one second stopped thinking." Randy looked down.

John reached out and took Randy's hand in his own. "I know how hard this is for you and I know that I'm asking for much but I been without you for five years and I don't want to be without you anymore." He used his hand to lift up Randy's head. "We're meant to be together Randy." He leaned down and kissed Randy on the head then the cheek and finally his lips.

Randy soon found his hands around John's neck pulling him closer. He felt so much fire and passion whenever he was with John and it drove him crazy. He always loved how John made him feel and he loved that no matter what John would never give up on him. He pulled back and looked up at John. He slowly backed away from him and walked over to his car. He opened the door and got in. With one more look out his window at John he drove off.

John watched him go then went back inside.

Six fifty that night

Randy pulled up into his driveway and sat there. He had made up his mind. He was going to leave Paul to be with John. Even though he loved Paul with all his heart, John was his soul mate and his only soul mate. He opened the garage door and was surprised to see Paul's car there. What is he doing here so early? He thought as he got out the car and made his way to the front door. He paused at the door before sliding in his key and opening the door. When he opened the door he was met with the scent of lavender. The room was dark all but candles lit up the front room bright enough for Randy to see Paul standing a few feet in front of him holding a flower. He closed the door and stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

Paul walked up to Randy. "Don't you know what today is?" Randy shook his head and Paul sighed. "Today is our five year anniversary."

Randy's mouth opened. "Oh Paul I'm so sorry I forgot."

Paul chuckled "its okay I know you've been distracted with work, your family and...Yeah."

Randy looked down already knowing who he meant by Yeah. "Paul."

"That's why I've been out so late lately. I have been going crazy about you anniversary gift and I wanted everything to be perfect." Paul said.

Randy was at a loss of words but a part of him was happy that Paul wasn't cheating on him and that made him smile. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

Paul walked closer to Randy and held out the rose. "You're worth everything and so much more."

Randy took the rose from Paul. "I don't know what to say."

Paul smiled "Well maybe you can eat then." He took Randy's hand and led him into the dining room.

When Randy saw the dinner table a huge smiled spread on his face. "You cooked but I thought you never cooked."

"Only on special occasions." He pulled of Randy's jacket and pulled out his chair.

Randy sat down and admired the setting around him, John completely out of him mind.

John's been driving around for hours trying to get Randy out of his mind. It was almost seven thirty when he got to his apartment complex. He pulled in the parking lot but stopped when he saw Ted's car parked right next to the spot he always parks at. He really didn't want to go up to his apartment to see Ted, knowing that he would be there so he pulled back out and drove to Adam's mother's house.

Ten minutes later

John was standing at Adam's mother's front door. He reached out and rang the doorbell.

Adam answered a few seconds later. "John what are you doing here?"

"I went out to eat with Randy and tried to keep it professional but I ended up spilling my heart out to him and he did the same. Then I ended up kissing him, he kissed me back and it was amazing but then he left. I went home awhile later but I was scared that Ted was going to be there so I came here." John stopped finally taking a breath.

Adam chuckled "Um...okay why don't you come in and we can talk more.

When they were finish eating Randy found himself in Paul's arms as they swayed to the soft music that was playing. "Tonight was really wonderful Paul."

Paul leaned back. "And it's not over yet." He stepped back and took one of Randy's hands. "Okay, we've been together for five years now and I can honestly say that they have been the best days of my life. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee. "So I want to ask you something."

Randy stopped breathing as he looked down at Paul.

"Randy will you marry me again?" Paul asked smiling.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" John asked. He was sitting on Adam's couch with his head back and his eyes closed. "God I want him so bad and I don't see what's so great about Paul. I've seen him and he's not even that cute. I mean what does Randy see in him?"

"What does he see in you?" Adam asked chuckling.

John sat up and looked at Adam. He smiled "The way he kissed me back was like he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. I know and he knows it but why won't he accept it." He sighed "I'm not giving up though. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to him again and this time I'm not holding anything back. I'm going to get him back, you'll see." John told himself. "You'll see."

A/N NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND I HOPED YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day

Randy wondered around his house. Paul was at work so he had some time alone to think about what he was going to do. He sat on the couch and stared at the ring Paul had just given him. He pulled both of the rings off and sat them on the table. Setting back he closed his closed his eyes and thought of John. He looked over at the door when he heard a knock. He put both of the rings back on and went to answer it. "Who is it?"

"It's John." He said.

Randy let out a breath and opened the door. "Hey John."

John smiled "Hi um I know it's kind of early but I was wondering if we could talk?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I think we really need to talk about something anyway." He stepped to the side. "Come on in."

John came in and walked over to the couch but didn't sit down. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Randy shook his head. "Don't worry about it but I think you should sit down.

John looked at couch. "Okay." He sat down.

Randy sat down to him. "Okay I don't know how to say this but last night when I came here Paul was here. Last night was our five year anniversary and he's been planning a surprise for me. That's why he's been out a lot lately. Anyway he asked me something and I couldn't give him an answer."

"What did he ask you?" John asked.

Randy closed his eyes. "He asked me to marry him again."

"What?" John said.

"He wanted to renew our vows." Randy opened his eyes and looked at John.

John looked at Randy's hand and saw another golden band around his finger above the other one. "What are you going to do?" He asked looking away.

"I don't know." Randy said getting up.

John followed him. "You can't do this Randy. I don't want you too."

"What am I suppose to do then!" Randy yelled.

"Marry me?" John said.

"What?" Randy said.

John pulled out a little blue box. "Marry me Randy." He opened the box. "This is the same ring I bought for you five years ago. The day you broke up with me I was going to ask you to marry me." He looked up at Randy who was still staring at the ring. "I've missed five years of our live Randy and I don't want to miss another day of being with you."

Randy sighed "John."

John walked closer to Randy and took his hand. "I love you Randy I know that you love me too." He leaned over and kissed Randy.

Once Randy was about to kiss him back his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"I know what you're doing." A voice said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Randy said looking at John.

"You're with him right now aren't you and I know that you had sex with him." Ted said.

Randy walked away from John. "Why are you doing this Ted? What do you want?"

Ted chuckled "You know what I want. Now either you say yes to Paul and stop seeing John or I'm going to expose you for the lying, cheating bastard that you are."

Randy was in the kitchen now and he looked over at John who was looking back at him. "Ted, please don't do this." He pleaded silently.

"If he doesn't leave that house in ten seconds-"

"Alright" Randy said hanging up the phone. He walked over to John. "You have to leave Paul is on his way here."

"I'm not leaving you." John said.

Randy closed his eyes "Please just go."

John shook his head. "That wasn't Paul on the phone was it?"

Randy nodded "Yeah it was Paul and you really need to go."

John lowered his hands. "Okay." He closed the box and set it on the table. "Just think about it."

Randy stared at the box and desperately wanted to say yes but couldn't get it to come out.

Once John was outside he walked to the car. He was about to get in the car but he stopped when he saw an all too familiar car down the road. It was close enough for him to tell who it was. Ted. The car drove off and after a minute so did John.

When John got to his apartment building he saw Ted's car in the parking lot. Going inside he went right to Ted's apartment. He started banging on the door. "Ted, open the door!" He yelled.

Ted opened the door. "Oh, hey John." He said smiling.

"Don't hey John me. What the hell were you doing outside Randy's place and why are you following me?" John said.

Ted shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. First you're outside the school and now you're at his place sitting in your car. What's your problem anyway?"

"He is!" Ted shouted "Even in high school he was a pain in my ass. Thinking he was all that because he was screwing you. That day you saved me from those jocks I knew that we were meant to be but every time I see you he was right there behind you like a little puppy."

"It's none of your business!" John yelled "What I do with my life is none of your business!"

"It is my business!" Ted yelled back "I've been in love with you since high school."

"Well I don't care because I don't love you. I'm in love with Randy and that's not going to change." John said "Now will you please stay out of my life or I promise you that you will regret it."

"Randy will never leave Paul for you." Ted said. "He's going to say yes to Paul and you're going to be nothing but an afterthought to him. We both know it so you should just accept it now."

"How did you know that Paul purposed to him?" John asked.

Ted shrugged "The same way I know you slept together and the same way I know that you would have if-" He stopped talking.

"If what?" John asked. Ted looked down. "You're the one that called him aren't you?"

Ted smiled "I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

John grabbed his arm. "If I find out that you had anything to do with this I'm going to kill you." He let go of his arm and left.

Paul was just getting off of work when he saw someone at his car. "Can I help you?"

Ted turned to Paul. "Hi I'm Ted and you must be Paul."

"Yeah" Paul said "Is there something that I can do for you?"

Ted handed Paul the envelope. "I just thought you should know that Randy and John slept together and they have been fooling around behind your back."

Ted took the envelope from Ted and opened it. He pulled out pictures of Randy and John kissing talking and everything else. "Where did you get theses?"

"I took them now I have to go." Ted turned and walked off.

Paul put the photos back in the envelope, got in his car and drove home. When he got there Randy was sitting on the couch. "Randy?"

Randy got up with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come here on my break." Paul said "Why do you look so happy?"

"Because I finally came up with my answer and yes I will marry you." Randy said smiling.

Paul chuckled "You know last night I would have been happy but now I'm not."

Randy's smile faded "What do you mean?"

"How many times have you slept with him?" Paul said.

Randy froze "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Paul threw the envelope at Randy. "I know everything!"

Randy picked up the envelope, opened it and pulled out the pictures. All of him and John. "Paul I can't explain."

"Explain what, huh that you been cheating on me with him!" Paul yelled.

"It was only that one time." Randy cried out.

"What did I do? All I ever did was love you and be there for you and you go and cheat on me!" Paul cried out. "Five years gone in a few weeks because your first love came back in town. How can you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Paul." Randy said.

Paul shook his head and noticed a little blue box on the table. He reached out and picked it up. "What is this?"

Randy looked down. "Nothing."

Paul opened the box and saw a ring and on the front was the words CENTON in box letters. "CENTON, as in Cena and Orton together. Is this a fucking wedding ring?" Randy didn't say anything. "Well you know what, you can keep it because we're done."

"Paul I'm sorry." Randy cried out.

"Yeah me too." Paul turned and left the apartment.

Once he was gone Randy fell to his knees in front of the couch. He buried his face in his hands and cried. This wasn't suppose to happen like this. He was happy and everything was perfect until John came back and proved him wrong about everything.

A/N Now that you have read this chapter please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy took a few days off of work the next day. He wasn't up to seeing anyone, especially John. He sat on his couch flipping through the channels. His phone has been ringing non stop but he ignored them because he already knew who it was. It was almost six and he hasn't heard from Paul. He really did love Paul and it hurt him that he would hurt someone who was so sweet. Paul did everything for him and more. All Randy wanted was to go back before the reunion. The day before something told him not to go and should have listened to it. He looked over at the door when he heard a knock. He slowly got up and made his way over to it. He wasn't surprised to see John standing on the other side.

"Hey Randy." John said.

Randy sighed "What are you doing here?"

John sighed "You haven't been at work and I was worried about you. Is everything alright?"

Randy smiled "Oh yeah everything is peachy." He said walking away from the door.

John stepped in and closed the door. "Come on you can tell me."

Randy sighed and turned to John. "I told Paul that I would marry him again."

John looked down "Oh"

"And then he asked me how many times I slept with you." Randy said looking at John.

"What?" John said looking back up.

Randy wiped his face. "He left me and it's all your fault."

John winced "Randy I-"

"Why did you have to come back John. My life was perfect without you and then you come back and made me fall in love with you again. I loved my life and I loved Paul but you didn't care about that did you. You didn't care about anyone but yourself."

John stepped back. "Randy?" He reached out for him.

Randy slapped his hand away. "No don't touch me alright, just go and don't come back."

John started to cry. "Randy please."

"Get out of my house John!" Randy cried out "You never should have came back."

John looked down and left the house without another word.

**OOO**

Randy was sitting in his bed when he heard footsteps. He got out of the bed and made his way out the room. On the way he ran into Paul. "Paul, are you here to your stuff."

Paul shook his head. "No, I came to make sure that you were okay."

Randy looked down "I'm sorry Paul."

Paul smiled "You never stopped loving him did you?"

Randy shook his head. "I never should have broke up with him."

Paul nodded "Then you should be with him."

Randy looked at Paul. "What?"

"If he makes you happy then you should be with him." Paul took Randy's hand "I love you and I want you to be truly happy. He obviously makes you happy and who am I to stand in the way of true love"

Randy smiled "But what about you?"

Paul shrugged "Don't worry about me you just be happy."

Randy kissed Paul "I really do love you Paul."

Paul nodded "I know and I love you too."

**OOO**

"I can't believe he really said all that." John said.

"It's going to be okay." Adam said

"I'm leaving here I can't stay here anymore." John said.

"Are you sure?" Said Adam.

John nodded "I have to get out of here."

**TBC…. **

**A/N Sorry it took so long and please leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Paul and Randy sat on the couch later that night. "Paul, how did you find out anyway?"

Paul shrugged "Some guy came here and gave me photos of you two and he said you slept together."

Randy sighed "I'm not even going to think about who that was."

"Who was it?" Paul asked.

Randy sighed "This guy named Ted; he's been obsessed with John ever since we were in high school. He's been stalking me and John for days now."

Paul sighed "Speaking of John shouldn't you go tell him the good news?"

Randy looked at his watch. "It's kind of early I'll just tell him tomorrow."

Paul nodded "Well I should go."

Randy looked at him. "Do you have some where to go?"

Paul smiled "Yeah don't worry about me I'll be fine." He stood up. "I'll call you tomorrow alright."

Randy stood up and nodded "Okay." He reached over and hugged Paul. "What about your stuff."

Paul sighed "I'll stop by when you're at work tomorrow and pick it all up. I'm going to stay with my brother since this was your house before we got together anyway."

Randy nodded "Bye Paul."

Paul kissed Randy on the cheek. "By Randy, I wish you a happy life with John."

"You too." Randy said.

When Paul left Randy went up to his room and got in his bed. As much as he hated leaving Paul he had to follow his heart and his heart was John.

IF ONLY HE KNEW

John stayed up late to pack his things. He didn't want anyone to know he was leaving so he only packed the things he needed the most. After packing the last of his things he was about to go to his room but there was a knock at his door. He walked over to it and opened it to see Ted. "What do you want?"

Ted smiled "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

John scoffed "Bull Ted what do you want? You came to see if Randy was here so you can take pictures of us."

Ted frowned "No I just-"

"You've already ruined what more do you want?" John said letting go of the door.

Ted looked in John's apartment and saw bags and boxes everywhere. "Where are you going?"

John shook his head. "None of your business now get away fromme." He started to shut the door.

Ted stopped it with his feet. "Wait"

John then hit Ted in the face. "If I see you again I'm going to kill you. I don't love you I don't like you and I only stood op for you back then because you were too weak to do it yourself. Randy was a lot of things but he was never weak. I will now and always love Randy and never you so get over it freak." He shut the door in Ted's face and went up to his room. He sat on his bed and picked up his cell phone. With a lot of thinking it over he called Randy. He was glad that he didn't answer because he didn't want to face rejection head on so he left a message.

"Hey Randy I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I was just calling to let you know that I was leaving town. I didn't want to up and leave without telling you. I'm so sorry that I came back and ruined you life and marriage. I really didn't want that I just want to be with you again. You are the love of my life and you always will be. I guess this is goodbye so bye. Just remember that I love you more than anything." He hung up the phone and laid down in his bed and within a few hours he fell asleep.

The next morning

Randy woke up with a smile on his face. He showed and got dressed and after calling in sick he got in his car and drove toward John's place. He got out his car and made his way into the building. Knocking on the door he heard another door open and he looked over to see Paul sporting a black eye. "What happened to you?" He said not really caring.

"John's not there." Ted said.

Randy frowned "What are you talking about?"

"He left a little while ago." Ted said. "He's gone." He went back inside his house.

Randy turned back to the door and knocked on it again. A few minutes later it opened but it wasn't John. "Adam is that you?"

Adam smiled "Randy hey man."

Randy walked up to Adam and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom is sick so I came back to take care of her until my brother gets here." Adam said.

Randy's smile faded when he saw the boxes everywhere. "Where's John?"

Adam cleared his throat. "He um left a little while ago."

"Where did he go?" Randy asked.

Adam sighed "Airport, his flight leaves in a few hours."

"His flight?" Randy shrieked.

"He didn't call you?" Adam asked.

Randy shook his head "No!" He yelled "Where is he I have to go find him?"

Mayport airlines and his flight leaves at 11:40." Adam said looking at his watch. "Its 9:40 you better go if you want to catch him."

"Ok" Randy said heading back out. When he got to his car he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a message from John so he listened to it. A few minutes later he snapped it shut and drove off.

John stood by the ex-ray machine and took off his shoes and other stuff. He walked through and once he was on the other side he put his stuff back on and headed to where his flight was.

Once Randy got on the express way he thought he was going to get there fast but there was a little traffic that e wasn't happy to see. After getting through traffic it was now 10:34. He fled down the street trying not to crash against another car. He pulled up in the airport and jumped out of his car. It was 11:22. He ran through the airport ignoring the security that called for him to stop. As he got close he was stopped by a line at the ex-ray. He stood impatiently at the back of the line praying it would go faster. When he finally got to the front it was 11:36. He ran all the way to John's flight but when he got there the door was shut. He ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"Sir you can't go in there." A woman said.

Randy turned to her "No you don't understand I have to get in there."

"I'm sorry sir but that plane is about to take off." She said taking his arm.

"Please it can't-" Randy was interrupted by the roar of a plane and he walked over to the window. He was too late, John was gone.

TBC…..

A/N sorry it took so long but please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy entered his apartment and sat on the couch.

Paul walked into the room and saw Randy. "Hey."

Randy looked back at him. "What are you doing here?"

Paul walked over to the couch. "I came to get my stuff, is everything alright?"

Randy sighed "John's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Paul asked.

"I went to see him and I found out he was leaving. I went to the airport to stop him but I was too late and now he's gone." Randy looked over at Paul. "What am I going to do now?"

Paul looked down. "I don't know but I'm not in any rush, would you like some company?"

Randy smiled and rested is head on Paul's shoulder. "I still don't get why you're still so sweet to me after everything that happened."

"I was mad at first but I still care about you and I want you to be happy." Paul wrapped his arm around Randy. "I don't think you should give up."

"Yeah." Randy said.

**O**

Adam was just finishing checking on his mother when there was a knock at the door. He went over and answered it. "John?"

John walked inside. "I know he probably hates me but I can't leave him again, especially like this."

Adam shut the door. "So you're staying?"

John nodded and sat on the couch. "Yeah I'm moving into a new apartment though, to get away from Ted. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened."

Adam sighed and sat next to him. "So what are you going to do, I mean didn't you quit your job?"

John nodded "Yeah but I'm sure I can find another job. It would be too weird if I go back there since I hated that place anyway."

Adam looked down. "So when are you going to talk to Randy?"

"I'll wait until he calls me." John said "I don't want to rush him when he just broke up with Paul."

Adam nodded "We'll my brother is going to be here later tonight. You can crash with me at my place until you find somewhere new."

John smiled "Thanks man."

**That night**

Now that all of Paul's stuff was gone Randy's apartment looked a lot bigger. He was lying in his bed thinking about how his life would be if he stayed with John back in high school. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

**Monday morning**

**No school**

John was standing outside Randy's door. Taking a deep breath he reached out and knocked on it but there was no answer. He twisted the knob and found that it was open so he went inside. He saw Randy sitting on the couch going through papers. "Randy?"

Randy froze and looked up at the door. "John."

John closed and locked the door behind him. "I know you're still mad but I really-" John was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own.

Randy pulled back and wrapped his arms around John's neck. "I thought I would never see you again."

John hugged him back. "Why would you think that?"

"I went to your place and Adam was there." Randy said. "He told me everything so I went to find you but I was too late."

John sighed. "I was going to leave but I couldn't leave you like that."

Randy looked down "Well why didn't you call?"

John shook his head. "I didn't think you wanted to see me and you guys just broke up, I thought I would be rushing you."

Randy pulled John into another hug. "Promise me you'll never leave me again."

John smiled "I promise, I love you so such."

"I love you too, I never stopped." Randy said.

John pulled back and placed both hands on either side of Randy's face. "You are my life Randy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Randy once again kissed John. "I'm really glad you stayed." He whispered against John's lips. He started stepping back, pulling John with him.

They entered the bedroom and John when they made love like it was the first time.

**Three hours later.**

Randy was half asleep when he felt John started to move. "Don't go." He said holding him tighter.

John smiled "I was just moving into another position, I wasn't leaving you." He was now pressed up behind Randy with an arm around his waist. "I love you." He said kissing him on the cheek.

Randy smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

John then noticed the little box he gave to Randy sitting on the dresser. Looking down at Randy's hands he saw the ring on his finger and that made him even happier. Tomorrow he was going to have to talk to Randy about it and he couldn't wait too."

**A/N Sorry for the delay I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.**


End file.
